Methods for biometric identification based on facial features, including features of the eye are known. Methods for iris recognition implement pattern-recognition techniques to compare an acquired image of a subject's iris against a previously acquired image of the subject's iris, and thereby determine or verify identity of the subject. A digital template corresponding to an acquired iris image is encoded based on the image, using mathematical/statistical algorithms. The digital template is thereafter compared against databases of previously encoded digital templates (corresponding to previously acquired iris images), for locating a match and thereby determining or verifying identity of the subject.
Apparatuses for iris recognition may comprise an imaging apparatus for capturing an image of the subject's iris(es) and an image processing apparatus for comparing the captured image against previously stored iris image information. The imaging apparatus and image processing apparatus may comprise separate devices, or may be combined within a single device.
While iris recognition apparatuses have been previously available as dedicated or stand alone devices, it is increasingly desirable to incorporate iris recognition capabilities into mobile communication devices or mobile computing devices (collectively referred to as “mobile devices”) having inbuilt cameras
It has however been found that imaging apparatuses or cameras within mobile devices are intended to operate as general purpose cameras, capable of capturing images of objects situated at a wide range of distances from the mobile device. The considerations for acquiring iris images for the purpose of biometric recognition, are significantly different from considerations applicable to image capture of non-iris images, and cameras disposed within mobile devices have been found to be insufficient for the purposes of iris imaging for biometric recognition.
There is accordingly a need for configurations for imaging apparatuses or cameras disposed within mobile devices, which optimize such imaging apparatuses or cameras for iris image acquisition.